Cotton Love Candy
by Kuze Scarlet Fernandes
Summary: Hai, namaku Gray Fullbuster, umur 18 tahun. Aku punya pertanyaan yang masih belum kutemukan jawabannya. Tapi, ditengah-tengah pertanyaanku selama ini muncul seorang gadis cantik yang akan membantuku untuk menemukan pertanyaanku. Nah, simak petualanganku bersama Erza untuk menemukan jawabanku selama ini! RnR ya!


_Cotton Candy Love_

_Pair: GrayxErza_

_Genre: Romance and Drama_

_._

_._

_._

_Chapter 1 : Prologue_

_Aku masih belum percaya. Apa bener cotton candy itu manis? Apa bener itu? Saat umurku beranjak 5 tahun, ibuku membelikan aku sebuah permen kapas. Karena saat itu lagi gak ada jajan yang lain, ya aku makan. Awalnya aku berpendapat bahwa permen kapas itu manis, tapi seiring berjalannya waktu pendapatku itu malah memberikan sebuah pertanyaan yang rumit._

_Suatu hari, saat aku pulang sekolah bareng temen aku Natsu, entah apa yang tadi siang aku makan tiba-tiba aku nanya ke Natsu kayak gini, "Nuts, menurutmu makanan apa yang lebih manis dari permen kapas kecuali Coklat dan Cake?"_

_Natsu menatap aku aneh, "Gray, kau kesambet apaan? Kok tiba-tiba nanya kayak gitu? Aneh!"_

"_huh, bilang saja kalau kau tak mengerti maksudku, dasar Otak Api!"ejekku_

"_heh, apa kau bilang Ice Boy?!"tanya Natsu emosi_

_#abaikan flashback diatas._

_Coba kalian pikir, dari umur 8 tahun hingga 18 tahun aku masih belum menemukan jawaban yang pasti tentang pertanyaan berikut! Uhhh... Sebenernya aku udah mau nyerah sebelum Natsu ngejek aku lagi_

"_gimana, udah ketemu jawaban dari pertanyaan anehmu itu?"_

"_belum."_

"_udahlah Gray, nyerah aja. Keliatannya itu gak bakal ada jawabannya deh."_

_Hal itu membuat aku emosi, "denger ya gue gak akan nyerah sebelum gue berhasil!"_

_Dan setelah aku ngomong kayak gitu hidupku makin menjadi-jadi... -_-_

_Pagi ini sekolah masuk jam 8 karena guru-guru ada rapat dengan OSIS, namun tidak bagiku. Aku harus datang pagi karena kemarin aku menjatuhkan buku harianku. Ugh! Betapa bodohnya aku!_

"_dimana ya...?"gumamku sebelum aku menabrak seorang siswi_

_BRUAK!_

"_aduuh, maaf itu salahku. Gomenasai!"ucapnya bangkit berdiri_

"_tidak, itu salahku karena tak melihat kalau ada kau di depanku."ucapku_

_Kulihat anak ini memiliki rambut bewarna scarlet yang indah nan cantik. Tapi sayang, aku tak bisa melihat mata anak ini karena tertutup oleh poninya_

"_ah, kau OSIS ya? Kok ada disini, padahal masih pagi."tanyaku, anak itu menggeleng_

"_bukan, aku kesini karena ingin mencari anak yang bernama Gray Fullbuster. Dia menjatuhkan bukunya kemarin saat pulang sekolah. Kau tau dimana Gray?"tanyanya menunjukkan buku bersampul biru laut dengan satu sticker berbentuk Ice Cream_

"_ah, itu milikku. Aku Gray Fullbuster."jawabku, anak itu sedikit terkejut_

"_oh. Ini aku kembalikan."ucapnya sambil memberikan buku harian milikku, akupun menerimanya_

"_dari mana kau tau ini milikku? Apa kau membaca buku ini?"tanyaku datar namun di dalam hatiku aku sangat ketakutan_

"_enggak. Aku tau karena saat membuka buku itu ada namamu."jawab anak itu, aku menghela nafas lega_

"_kamu kelas berapa? Aku kok gak pernah lihat kamu ya?"tanyaku_

"_a-aku anak baru disini, salam kenal. Kelas 10.2."jawabnya mengulurkan tangannya, akupun membalasnya._

_Baru kusadari bahwa suara anak ini sangat tenang dan lembut namun tegas. Kulitnya juga sangat halus dan putih_

"_kau di kelas berapa?"tanya anak ini_

"_10.2, sama kayak kamu. Kita dikelas unggulan."jawabku, anak ini beroh ria_

"_um, boleh aku tau siapa namamu?"tanyaku_

"_Erza, Erza Scarlet."jawab anak ini_

"_oh, nama yang indah."pujiku_

"_kita masuk jam berapa ya? Kok masih sepi?"tanya Erza memperhatikan sekeliling_

"_masuk jam 8."jawabku_

"_Gray, kau Gray kan?"tanya seseorang di belakangku, sontak aku langsung menoleh_

"_ah iya Jellal-sensei, ini aku Gray."jawabku, orang itu mendekatiku_

"_ngapain disini? Kok udah dateng?"tanya Jellal-sensei_

"_dia mencari buku harian yang jatuh."jawab Erza, Jellal-sensei mengangguk. Namun sedetik kemudian dia menatap Erza_

"_eh, kamu anak baru yang akan masuk di kelas sensei itu ya?"tanya Jellal-sensei, Erza mengangguk_

"_harusnya kamu datang jam 8, kok datang pagi?"tanya Jellal-sensei_

"_aku tadi hanya ingin mengembalikan buku harian Gray lalu jalan-jalan di sekolah."jawab Erza_

"_Erza, kalau mau mengelilingi sekolah ajak Gray saja. Soalnya dia yang paling tau seluk-beluk sekolah ini."ucap Jellal-sensei_

"_what?! What do you say sensei?! Can you repeat your sense?"tanyaku shock_

"_of course Gray. Bisakah kau mengajak Erza untuk mengenali seluk beluk sekolah ini?"jawab Jellal-sensei_

"_what?! Me? But, why me? Why not Natsu or Lucy? Why me?!"tanyaku frustasi_

"_because you the first student in here. Not Lucy or Natsu."jawab Jellal-sensei enteng_

"_se-sensei, I can go around in this school alone. So, don't easter Gray."ucap Erza_

"_oh no, no no. You are the new student, Erza. If you will go around this school, you must go with one person. Not alone."ucap Jellal-sensei, Erza mengangguk_

"_so Gray, can you go around with Erza? I need your help."tanya Jellal dengan devil-smilenya_

"_a-aye, sir!"ucapku ketakutan_

"_ah, thanks Gray. So, I can go to Teacher room now. Bye!"ucap Jellal-sensei sebelum melesat pergi, aku melihat perginya sensei dengan kesal_

"_Gray, kau tak perlu menemaniku kok. Aku bisa sendiri."ucap Erza, oh astaga! Dia sangat cantik!_

_Kali ini aku bisa melihat matanya yang indah, iris coklat pastel itu... sangat menawan! Ah, aku jamin setelah jam 8 dia akan dikerubungi oleh cowok-cowok centil_

"_um, Gray? Kau masih hidup kan?"tanya Erza membuyarkan lamunanku_

"_eh?! Iya lah. Jadi kau mau kemana? Biar aku anter."jawabku_

"_um, gak usah deh. Kita ke kelas aja, ada yang mau aku bicarain sama kamu."ucap Erza, aku mengangguk_

'_astaga Gray, sadar sadar! Loe gak boleh jatuh cinta sama Erza, gak boleh! Inget sama janji loe! Kendaliin perasaan loe!'batinku_

_Sesampainya di kelas aku langsung duduk di tempatku yang paling belakang dan pojokkan. Ini tempat favoritku, sedangkan Erza masih terdiam di depan pintu_

"_kenapa? Masuk aja, toh inikan kelasmu."tanyaku, Erza berjalan mendekati gue_

"_aku bingung mau duduk dimana."jawab Erza, aku terdiam sejenak_

_BRAAK! Jellal-sensei membanting pintu kelas dengan keras lalu berjalan mendekati ku dan Erza_

"_apa tadi sensei bilang kalau Erza duduk di sebelahmu Gray?"tanya Jellal-sensei yang membuatku kaget tingkat dewa Zeus (?)_

"_enggak."jawabku dan Erza kompak_

"_oh, kalau gitu sensei kasih tau deh-."_

"_udah sensei kasih tau barusan!"bentakku memotong ucapan Jellal-sensei_

"_oh ya udah. Sensei balik dulu."ucap Jellal-sensei sebelum keluar kelas_

"_dasar sensei, mentang-mentang gue dateng pertama dia ngegoda gue sama Erza. Awas ya, nanti gue bales sensei!"rutukku_

"_um Gray, aku mau ngomong sesuatu."ucap Erza_

_DEGH! Wajahku langsung panas denger ucapan Erza, 'apa-apaan ni? Kok tiba-tiba wajahku kerasa panas ya?'tanyaku_

"_a-apa?"tanyaku gugup_

"_um, maksud kamu sama-"_

_BRAK! Seseorang membanting pintu kelas itu lagi, sial! Siapa lagi sih itu?!_

"_nee-chan!"panggil seseorang berambut sama seperti Erza namun iris matanya bewarna abu-abu_

"_ada apa Hanako?"tanya Erza, anak bernama Hanako ini berlari mendekati Erza_

"_ada orang aneh yang mengikutiku tadi."jawab Hanako, aku lihat anak ini masih smp. Tunggu! Kenapa ada anak SMP disini?!_

"_ha? Siapa?"tanya Erza_

_Belum sempat menjawab seseorang memasuki kelas 10.2 ini. Dengan rambut salmonnya yang berantakan dan syal sisik naga yang selalu menggantung di lehernya_

"_hey, kemari kau anak nakal!"ucap orang ini marah yang bisa kusebut Natsu_

"_itu orang anehnya kak!"jawab Hanako menunjuk orang tadi_

"_ha? Aneh? Apa katamu anak nakal? Kemari kau supaya bisa kuberi kau pelajaran!"ucap Natsu_

"_aku sudah diberi pelajaran sama Aries-sensei, gak perlu di kasih lagi."ucap Hanako_

"_kau mau apa dengan adikku?"tanya Erza_

"_mau kuberi dia pelajaran. Supaya jadi anak yang sopan."jawab Natsu_

"_Natsu, emang dia ngapainin loe sih?"tanyaku penasaran_

"_disini kan anak SMP gak boleh masuk, nah dia itu ngelanggar. Ya gue langsung ngejar dialah, tapi gue malah di lempar pakek ini. Jelas gue marah."jawab Natsu menunjukkan sebuah buku sejarah yang tebel_

"_ya salah sendiri kejar-kejar orang tanpa tau sebabnya apa. Ya aku lempar pakek buku sejarah milikku."ucap Hanako lalu merampas kembali buku sejarah miliknya_

"_memang kau mau apa kesini ha?"tanya Natsu_

"_aku disuruh ngembaliin buku sejarah yang tebel ini ke Kagura-sensei!"jawab Hanako yang membuat bulu kudukku sama Natsu berdiri_

"_Na-Nat, loe mendingan mi-minta maaf sama Ha-Hanako deh. Da-daripada loe kena hukuman dari Ka-Kagura-sensei."ucapku gelagapan_

"_o-oke deh. De-dek, a-ayo kuantar k-ke ruangannya Kagura-sensei."ajak Natsu, Hanako mengangguk berat_

"_nee-chan, aku pergi dulu!"ucap Hanako sebelum keluar kelas bersama Natsu_

"_kenapa dengan Kagura-sensei?"tanya Erza_

"_ja-jangan bicarain dia deh, nanti loe juga tau. Soalnya hari ini ada pelajaran Fisika."jawabku lemes, Erza beroh ria_

"_ngomong-ngomong loe mau ngomong apa ke gue?"tanyaku yang udah bisa ngendaliin perasaanku sama ketakutanku_

"_ah itu, apa maksudnya soal misimu untuk mencar-umph!"_

_Belum selesai berbicara, mulut Erza aku bekap duluan. Setelah satu menit, aku melepaskan bekapanku_

"_uhuk uhuk! Gray ngapain sih!? Gak bisa nafas tau!"tanya Erza marah_

"_jangan bahas itu juga. Gue males bahasnya."jawab gue males_

"_eh?! Ya udah gue tanya Natsu aja, keliatannya dia juga tau."ucap Erza_

"_jangan juga! Pokonya jangan tanya soal itu lah!"bentakku_

"_ohayou Gray!"sapa gadis berambut pirang_

"_mo ohayou Lucy."balasku, _

"_kenapa sih Gray? Pagi-pagi kok udah dateng."tanya Lucy, aku tak menjawab. Kemudian, Lucy melihat Erza dengan aneh_

"_anak baru ya? Kenalin namaku Lucy Heartfilia, panggil aja Lucy atau Lucy-chan. Nama kamu siapa?"tanya Lucy_

"_Erza Scarlet, panggil aja Erza."jawab Erza_

"_kamu pindahan dari SMA mana?"tanya Lucy_

"_Heaven Academy di Crocus."jawab Erza, bisa kulihat tadi wajah Erza sempet sedih ndengerin pertanyaan dari Lucy_

"_temen kamu disana siapa aja?"tanya Lucy_

"_ada banyak. Milliana, Wally, Sho, Cobra, Racer, Midnight, Siegrain dan..."terjadi jeda yang lumayan lama dari ucapan Erza yang terakhir_

"_... Simon..."lanjutnya_

_Aku sama Lucy langsung bertukar pandang mendengar jawaban Erza yang terakhir, "emang kenapa sama Simon?"tanyaku_

"_enggak terjadi apa-apa kok. Aku hanya sedikit lupa dengan namanya, habis dia udah lama gak sekolah sih."jawab Erza, aku dan Lucy mengangguk mengerti_

"_eng, temen-temen kamu itu orangnya kayak gimana?"tanya Lucy_

"_kalo Milliana dia orangnya penyayang binatang, terutama kucing. Jadi kalau ada kucing yang sakit pasti dia tolong dan di rawat di rumahnya, kalau gak salah sekarang dia udah punya 59 ekor kucing di rumahnya."jelas Erza yang membuat aku sama Lucy sweatdrop_

"_terus kalau Wally itu orang yang yang sangat terobsesi dengan kubus. Hampir semua atribut miliknya berbentuk kubus. Bahkan sampai dia mengoperasi tubuhnya hingga bagian-bagian tubuhnya berbentuk kubus."timpal Erza_

"_Sho itu anaknya suka diajak ngobrol dan ngelawak. Dia pinter banget main kartu, sampai-sampai dia pernah menjuarai bermain kartu se Fiore."_

"_ah, Sho ya. Aku tau dia."sahut seseorang berambut biru dengan bandana oranye miliknya_

"_ah Levy-chan, perkenalkan ini sahabatku namanya Levy McGarden. Levy-chan, ini teman baru kita namanya Erza."ucap Lucy_

"_hai Erza, salam kenal."ucap Levy_

"_salam kenal juga Levy."balas Erza_

"_oi oi, sepertinya gue dilupakan."sahutku_

"_huh, siapa suruh kau berdiam diri seperti itu?"tanya Lucy, aku memalingkan wajah_

"_lalu bagaimana dengan yang lainnya?"tanya Lucy_

"_Cobra itu orangnya lumayan mengerikan di kalangan cewek-cewek, soalnya dia sering bawa ular peliharaannya yang bisa menggigit dan membunuh kalian dalam waktu beberapa jam. Tapi, tenang Cobra gak mungkin bawa ular yang belum jinak. Dia paling suka sama ular miliknya yang bewarna ungu."jelas Erza yang membuat wajah Lucy dan Levy menjadi putih_

"_Racer itu orangnya sangat suka pelajaran olahraga terutama saat lari marathon, dia bisa jadi juara pertama dengan waktu 10:40 detik."jelas Erza_

"_Sugoi! Dia cepat sekali."puji Levy_

"_Midnight itu orangnya pendiam, dan misterius. Dia juga sering tidur saat jam pelajaran berlangsung. Tapi nilainya dalam pelajaran selalu bagus."jelas Erza_

"_Siegrain itu orangnya mirip sama Jellal-sensei cuman bedanya di umur. Oh iya, dia juga anak terpopuler di sekolah."jelas Erza_

"_wah, aku jadi ingin melihat Siegrain itu orangnya seperti apa deh."ucap Lucy_

"_gak usah dilihat, toh di sini ada yang mirip."sahutku_

"_ih, jangan sotoy deh."ucap Levy, aku memalingkan wajah_

"_heh, gue hampir kehilangan semangat untuk hidup!"teriak Natsu di depan kelas_

"_ha? Kenapa?"tanya Lucy_

"_huh, paling-paling tadi kau kena marah sama Kagura-sensei kan?"tebakku_

"_bener lu Gray! Kepala gue hampir putus tadi."ucap Natsu lalu menaruh tasnya di sebelah Lucy_

"_emang kamu buat kesalahan apa lagi Nat?"tanya Levy_

"_gara-gara gue gangguin anak yang di kasih tugas sama Kagura-sensei."jawab Natsu_

"_huh, salah sendiri Nat."ucap Lucy_

"_eh, kamu anak baru ya? nama kamu siapa?"tanya Natsu_

"_Erza Scarlet."jawab Erza singkat_

"_eh Erza, kamu belum nyebutin Simon orangnya kayak apa. Ayo sebutin."ucap Levy_

_Kulihat Erza sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaan Levy, tapi aku heran dia menutupinya dengan sangat baik di depan Levy_

"_um... Dia itu, orangnya kayak... Gimana ya... Aku jadi bingung."ucap Erza_

"_ha? Jadi, kau gak tau Simon itu orangnya kayak gimana?"tanya Natsu_

"_tau, tapi susah bilangnya."jawab Erza, Lucy tersenyum jahil_

"_ara ara... Apa dia orang yang spesial?"goda Lucy, Erza menggeleng_

"_bukan. Hanya teman biasa kok."ucap Erza, Lucy langsung cemberut_

"_lalu? Kenapa susah bilang?"tanya Levy_

"_soalnya kita udah lama gak ketemu. Jadi lupa deh."jawab Erza_

"_oh, bilang dong. kan kita jadi mikir kalau kalian pacaran."ucap Lucy, Erza tersenyum kecil_

_SKIP TIME saat pelajaran Kagura-sensei.._

_TENG TENG! Bel sekolah terdengar nyaring di telingaku dan para murid-murid, semuanya bergegas untuk kembali ke kelas masing-masing dan mengikuti pelajaran._

_Pelajaran Fisika adalah pelajaran terkutuk kedua setelah Matematika. Kenapa? Karena sensei yang mengajar adalah Kagura-sensei, sensei tersadis kedua setelah Laxus-sensei. Membayangkannya saja aku sudah merinding_

_SRET! Pintu kelas terbuka, menampilkan sesosok gadis dengan paras cantik. Rambut hitamnya dibiarkan tergerai bebas dan bandana putih yang selalu menemani rambut hitamnya_

"_selamat pagi anak-anak."sapa Kagura-sensei lembut, bukanya malah senang aku dan murid-murid lain malah mengeluarkan keringat dingin_

"_se-selamat pagi sensei."balas murid-murid ketakutan_

"_sensei dengar ada anak baru disini, dimana anak itu?"tanya Kagura-sensei, semua terdiam_

"_saya sensei."jawab Erza sambil berdiri, Kagura-sensei tersenyum manis yang membuat bulu kudukku berdiri_

"_kemarilah, kau harus memperkenalkan dirimu."ucap Kagura-sensei, Erza berjalan ke depan kelas_

"_nah, perkenalkan dirimu."ucap Kagura-sensei, Erza mengangguk_

"_watashi Erza Scarlet, pindahan dari Heaven Academy. Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu!"ucap Erza memperkenalkan diri_

"_Yoroshiku ne,"balas anak-anak, Kagura-sensei mengangguk_

"_kau boleh kembali."ucap Kagura-sensei, Erza mengangguk lalu duduk kembali di tempatnya_

"_baiklah anak-anak, sekarang ada ulangan mendadak. Jumlah soalnya hanya 20 dan waktunya 2 jam. Dan ingat, jika ada yang nilainya kurang dari 7.5 akan saya adakan remidial setelah pulang sekolah. Mengerti?"jelas Kagura-sensei, anak-anak mengangguk berat_

_GLEK! Aku menelan ludah saat Kagura-sensei mulai membagikan kertas ujian. Kulihat sebagian dari soal fisika ini materi kelas 11. Ah! Kupikir semua akan terkenal remidial, gumamku pasrah sambil melihat teman sekelasku_

_Aku melihat Erza dengan tenang menyelesaikan tugas yang diberikan oleh Kagura-sensei, ia mulai menuliskan jawaban-jawaban di lembar kertas ujian itu._

_Satu setengah jam kemudian..._

"_um sensei, aku sudah selesai."ucap Erza, Kagura-sensei mendongak lalu tersenyum licik_

"_kau cepat sekali, apa kau menjawabnya asal?"tanya Kagura-sensei, Erza menggeleng_

"_berikan pekerjaanmu, akan sensei nilai."minta Kagura-sensei, Erzapun memberikan tugasnya. Seluruh kelas memandangi Erza_

_Kagura-sensei tersenyum puas melihat hasil pekerjaan Erza, aku menghela nafas ringan, "sepertinya semua akan melaksanakan remidial."gumamku lagi_

"_selamat, kau mendapat nilai sempurna. Baru pertama kali ada yang mendapat nilai seperti ini di kelas 10.2"ucap Kagura-sensei, aku terbelalak. Ni-nilai sempurna? Sugoi! Aku menatap Erza dengan cengo_

"_arrigatou."ucap Erza, Kagura-sensei tersenyum_

"_karena kau mendapat nilai sempura, kau boleh istirahat setengah jam lebih awal."ucap Kagura-sensei, Erza tersenyum lalu mengangguk dan keluar kelas_

_Kagura-sensei menatap kami semua dengan tajam, "selesaikan ulangan kalian, cepat!"perintah Kagura-sensei_

"_a-aye!"_

_SKIP TIME setelah mengikuti remidial..._

"_Gray, yakin gak mau pulang bareng?"tanya Natsu, aku ngangguk_

"_iye. Jellal-sensei nyuruh gue buat bantuin dia. Sorry."jawabku_

"_ya udah, dadagh!"ucap Lucy lalu pergi bersama Natsu dan Levy, aku tersenyum kecil_

"_Gray, kau dipanggil Jellal-sensei!"ucap Erza dari luar kelas_

"_iya!"balasku males_

_Sesampainya di Ruang Guru..._

"_permisi."ucapku_

"_ah kau ya Gray, ayo masuk."ucap Jellal-sensei. akupun menurutinya_

"_jadi, apa yang bisa saya bantu sensei?"tanyaku to the point_

"_begini Gray, sebenarnya sensei itu di tugaskan oleh Kepala Sekolah untuk menjaga Erza dari siswa Heaven Academy. Dan kau taukan bahwa Mavis itu memiliki seorang cucu?"tanya Jellal-sensei, aku mengangguk_

"_cucunya adalah Erza sendiri."ucap Jellal-sensei yang membuat gue shock berat_

"_what?! Sensei gak bercanda kan?"tanyaku, Jellal-sensei menggeleng_

"_itu benar Gray. Maka dari itu sensei dimintai tolong oleh Mavis untuk menjaga Erza, tapi itu tidak bisa."jawab Jellal-sensei_

"_kenapa?"_

"_kau taukan kalau sensei itu akan bertunangan, masak orang yang ingin beertunangan harus bersama dengan cewek lain. Itu kan gak baik Gray. Makanya sensei minta tolong kamu buat menggantikan tugas sensei."jawab Jellal-sensei_

"_double what?! Kenapa aku lagi?"tanyaku_

"_ya karena memang kau mengenalnya lebih dulu Gray."jawab Jellal-sensei_

"_um sensei, apa aku sudah boleh pulang sekarang?"tanya Erza dari ambang pintu_

"_ah sudah kok. Tapi, sensei tak bisa mengantarmu pulang, jadi sensei minta Gray yang menemani. Mau kan?"tanya Jellal-sensei_

"_i-iya. Ya sudah aku tunggu di gerbang sekolah."jawab Erza lalu menutup kembali pintu ruang guru_

"_ya sudah Gray, cepetan susul dia. Sensei ada banyak tugas nih, cepetan sana."ucap Jellal-sensei_

"_iya iya! ya sudah, aku pulang dulu sensei."ucapku bangkit berdiri lalu keluar dari ruang guru_

'_huh, mimpi apa gue semalam? Kok gue jadi sial gini.'rutukku_

_Saat aku berjalan ke luar sekolah, kulihat Erza sedang berdiri di depan gerbang. Angin mulai berhembus pelan, meniup pelan rambut scarlet miliknya yang indah._

_Erza menoleh kearahku sambil menyelipkan rambut scarletnya di belakang telinga, "ah Gray, ayo kita pulang. Hari sudah semakin gelap."ajaknya, aku mengangguk_

_Sepanjang jalan aku dan Erza tak berbicara apapun, aku melihat Erza. Astaga! Senyumnya sangat manis. _

_Tak kusadari wajahku mulai memanas ketika Erza melihatku, "kenapa menatapku seperti itu? Apa aku terlihat aneh?"tanyanya, aku menggeleng_

"_lalu?"tanya Erza_

_Ah! Aku kehabisan akal untuk menjawab pertanyaan ini! tapi, saat hendak menjawab aku melihat seseorang dengan tubuh besar dan berotot berjalan mendekatiku_

_Orang itu tersenyum licik, "ohayou, Erza."sapa orang itu_

_Aku melihat Erza, wajahnya terlihat sangat ketakutan, langsung saja aku menyembunyikan Erza di balik punggungku_

"_siapa kau? Dan mau apa kau dengan Erza?"tanyaku sambil menatap orang ini tajam_


End file.
